myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Toten
'''Toten '''is a doom metal band from the UK, known for singing in German. History Toten was formed in 1991 just outside of London, and was signed by Earache in 1992 for their first record Hier ist Toten, which was heavily influenced by the first Cathedral album ''Forest of Equilibrium ''which was released earlier that year on Earache. It was only 6 tracks long, and some argue that because of this, it is actually an EP. In 1993 they caught the interest of EMI who signed them. That year, Hier ist Toten was re-recorded and released in English, and the label had set strict standards for them, causing them to shift toward sounds they disliked. This was shown on their second album Sea, which showed a more industrial metal sound, which many bands would later imitate in the early 2000s. In 1994 the band released New Found Happiness which further departed away from their death/doom sound of the first record, and the band sung entirely in English for these two albums. In 1995 the band announced they had left EMI, and had formed their own record label, Sounding Records, which released their next few albums. They had written a new song in German, which returned to their original death/doom sound, called Wir sind Zuruck, which was released as a single that year. It was performed for the first time in the 1995 EMI Leaving Concerts as part of the Hier ist Toten set. In 1996 the concerts were released as a 3 disc live album on Sounding Records and EMI. In 1997 the band released Resurrection of the Legendary, their last album for 10 years. The band made money from Christmas tours from late 1998 to 2007, when they released Stories of Length which was only 2 tracks long, and only performed during the 2007 Christmas tour. Discography *Hier ist Toten (1992, Earache) *Here is Toten (1993, EMI) *Sea (1993, EMI) *New Found Happiness (1994, EMI) *Wir sind Zuruck (1995, EMI/Sounding Records SR001CDS) *Live 1995 (1996, EMI/Sounding Records SR002CD) *Resurrection of the Legendary (1997, Sounding Records SR003CD) *Stories of Length (2007, Sounding Records SR005CD) Tours *Hier ist Toten in deine Stadt! (1992-1993; Hier ist Toten performed in its entirety) *Sea Tour (1993-1994; Sea performed in its entirety, "Hier ist Toten" title track performed at end) *New Found Tour (1994-1995; Sea and New Found Happiness performed almost in entirety, "Hier ist Toten" performed in English) *Christmas 1995 (1995; Songs from Hier ist Toten and Sea performed, first Christmas concert) *Farewell EMI (1995; First set; New Found Happiness performed entirely, second set; Sea performed entirely, third set; Hier ist Toten performed entirely, with set closed to Wir sind Zuruck for the first time) *Christmas 1996 (1996; Resurrection of the Legendary performed entirely) *Tour of the Legendary (1997-1998; Songs from Resurrection for the Legendary and Hier ist Toten performed, Christmas leg replaces Christmas 1997 tour) *Christmas (1998-2006; Same setlist as Tour of the Legendary) *Christmas 2007 (2007; Stories of Length performed entirely, opening with "Wir sind Zuruck" and closing with "Hier ist Toten") *Christmas 2008 Onward (